Звёздные войны: Повстанцы
|серий=75 |сезонов=4 |время=*Продолжительность эпизода примерно 22 минуты * Длительность серии с учётом перерывов 30 минут |сеть=*Disney Channel * Disney XD |создатель=*Дэйв Филони * Саймон Кинберг * Кэрри Бек |сочинитель=*Николь Дабек * Дэйв Филони * Брент Фридман * Генри Гилрой * Гари Уитта * Стивен Мелчинг * Саймон Кинберг * Чарльз Мюррей * Кевин Хоуппс * Мэтт Мичновец * Грег Уайзман * Билл Волкофф * Кристофер Йост |режиссёр=*Дэйв Филони * Стюард Ли * Стив Ли * Серхио Паес * Джастин Ридж * Боско ЭнДжиЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала * Брэд Рау * Саул Руиз * Мел Зуер |продюсер=*Дэйв Филони * Грег Уайзман * Генри Гилрой * Саймон Кинберг |в ролях=*Ванесса Маршалл * Стивен Блюм * Тейлор Грэй * Тия Сиркар * Фредди Принц-младший |временной период=За пять лет до событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» |первая трансляция=*3 октября 2014 года * 13 октября 2014 года * 26 декабря 2014 года |последняя трансляция=5 марта 2018 года |предыдущий= |последующий= }} «'Звёздные войны: Повстанцы'» ( ) — анимационный телесериал, действие которого начинается за пять лет, а завершающие серии происходят за один год до событий оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн», в период между фильмами «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Мировой премьерой сериала стал часовой телевизионный анимационный фильм «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра восстания», показанный 3 октября 2014 года на телеканале «Disney Channel». На регулярной основе сериал начал выходить с 13 октября с началом трансляции эпизодов первого сезона на канале Disney XD. Российская премьера сериала состоялась 26 декабря 2014 года на канале Disney. «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» стал первым крупным воплощением нового канона, созданного после реорганизации хронологии «Звёздных войн», проведённой Lucasfilm в апреле 2014. Сюжет сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» рассказывает о разномастной группе повстанцев, живущих на космическом корабле «Призрак», и их борьбе против злой Галактической Империи. Команду повстанцев составляют: сирота с Лотала Эзра Бриджер, обучающийся использовать Силу; Кэнан Джарус, джедай переживший Приказ 66; тви’лечка Гера Синдулла, пилот и опытный боец сопротивления; мандалорка Сабин Врен — эксперт по взрывчатке; ласатнийский воин Гаразеб Оррелиоз и сварливый астродроид C1-10P, известный как Чоппер. В конечном итоге, команда своими действиями поможет зарождению Альянса повстанцев. Впервые сериал был анонсирован 20 мая 2013 года. За анонсом последовала новость о завершении анимационного телевизионного сериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», создатели которого начали работу над новым сериалом. Шоу создали Дэйв Филони, Саймон Кинберг и Кэрри Бек, а персонажей озвучили такие актёры как Тейлор Грэй, Фредди Принц-младший, Ванесса Маршалл, Тия Сиркар, Стивен Блюм, Дэвид Ойелово, Джеймс Эрл Джонс, Эшли Экштейн, Ди Брэдли Бейкер, Филип Энтони-Родригес, Сара Мишель Геллар и Джейсон Айзекс. 3 марта 2017 годв было объявлено о продлении сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» на четвёртый сезон, как позже было объявлено, он станет последним сезоном сериала. Описание Предпосылки Действие сериала разворачивается приблизительно за пять лет до событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» и спустя четырнадцать лет с момента образования Галактической Империи. Предпосылки к сериалу звучат следующим образом: «Для Галактики настали тёмные времена. Поглощая один мир за другим, Империя продолжает наращивать свою мощь. Имперские войска, оккупировавшие отдаленную планету, устанавливают на ней деспотический режим. Но находятся смельчаки, готовые противостоять силам Империи. Это экипаж космического корабля «Призрак»! Команде повстанцев предстоит столкнуться лицом к лицу с новыми грозными противниками и стать героями, способными поднять восстание.» Главные герои thumb|250px|Экипаж «Призрака» Действие сериала разворачивается вокруг шести главных героев, которые составляют экипаж корабля «Призрак». В команду входят: юный мошенник Эзра Бриджер, бывший джедай Кэнан Джарус, «мускулы» команды — ласат Гаразеб Оррелиоз, астродроид C1-10P по прозвищу «Чоппер» эксперт по взрывчатке — мандалорка Сабин Врен и пилот «Призрака» тви’лечка Гера Синдулла. Также в сериале много отрицательных персонажей, одним из которых является Инквизитор. Эзра Бриджер Эзра Бриджер — пятнадцатилетний чувствительный к Силе человек мужского пола, живущий на контролируемой Империей планете Лотал, чьи родители были заключены под стражу за организацию вещания призывов к борьбе с жёстким правлением Галактической Империи, из-за чего он был вынужден жить сам по себе на протяжении восьми лет, прежде чем присоединиться к группе повстанцев, экипажу лёгкого грузового корабля VCX-100 «Призрак». Там он начал постигать пути джедая, стал учеником Кэнана Джаруса и собрал свой световой меч. На борту «Призрака» Бриджер сильно сдружился с Сабин Врен и Зебом Оррелиозом. Кэнан Джарус Кэнан Джарус — человек мужского пола и бывший джедай-падаван мастера-джедая Депы Биллабы, переживший Приказ 66, в ходе которого был уничтожен Орден джедаев, из-за чего ему пишлось скрываться от Империи, пока он не присоединился к команде «Призрака». Он вооружён двухсекционным двухфазным световым мечом и бластерным пистолетом DL-18. По этой причине он был вынужден скрыться и сменить свой световой меч на бластер. Когда к экипажу присоединился юный Эзра Бриджер, он взял его в ученики, чтобы обучить путям Силы и премудростям джедайского искусства. Несмотря на то, что пилотом «Призрака» была тви’лечка Гера Синдулла, Кэнан был капитаном команды. Гера Синдулла Гера Синдулла — девушка-тви’лек, бывшая владелицей и пилотом «Призрака», хоть и приобрела его незаконным путём. Синдулла была сердцем корабля и скрепляла его команду вместе. Будучи опытным пилотом, начала борьбу против Империи по причинам, которыми не слишком охотно делилась с остальными. Несмотря на то, что Гера не обладала способностями к восприятию Силы, её навыки пилота и стрелка были настолько высоки, что превосходили способности многих чувствительных к Силе. Благодаря своей целеустремлённости, юная тви’лечка всегда доводила до конца всё за что бралась. Синдулла была наставницей Сабин и поддерживала Бриджера в его обучении, а также помогала Оррелиозу справиться с его крутым нравом. Синдулла была хозяйкой Чоппера и владела двоичным языком. Сабин Врен Сабин Врен — шестнадцатилетняя мандалорка, бросившая имперскую академию и некогда бывшая охотником за головами. Она обладала обширными познаниями во взрывном деле, и была художником-граффитистом. Взрывной и дерзкий характер Сабин воплотился в расцветке её брони, её причёске и в граффити на стенах её каюты на «Призраке». Гаразеб «Зеб» Оррелиоз Гаразеб Оррелиоз или просто Зеб, был представителем расы ласат и опытным воином, служившим «мускулами» в экипаже «Призрака». Пройдя отличную воинскую подготовку на родной планете, Оррелиоз имел высокую квалификацию, что контрастировало с его внешностью. Ему не нравились дроиды, поэтому так и не нашёл общий язык с Чоппером, однако он всё же сдружился с Эзрой Бриджером. Любимым занятием Зеба было избиение штурмовиков, которых он называл «ведроголовые». Зеб был виртуозом рукопашного боя. Чоппер C1-10P, однако он был более известен как Чоппер, был астродроидом «Призрака». Собраный из запчастей других дроидов, он был раздражительным, упрямым и безразличным ко всем органическим формам жизни. Несмотря на это, в критических ситуациях он нередко становился спасителем для членов команды «Призрака». Он и Зеб Оррелиоз сильно недолюбливали друг друга. Чоппер был собственностью Геры Синдуллы. Разработка Концепция «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» были созданы Дейвом Филони, Саймоном Кинбергом и Кэрри Бек. Концепция сериала была озвучена Бек, которая предположила, что «группа будет своеобразной Командой «А», дающей отпор несправедливости». Эта идея напомнила Филони о его ранних концептах для сериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», про которые он писал в «Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Войны клонов»: «В ранних набросках речь шла о небольшом количестве героев (мастере-джедае и его падаване, контрабандисте, его подруге и гунгане «силаче», по прозвищу Линкер), обитавших на контрабандистком корабле в стиле «Тысячелетнего сокола» и участвовавшей в сделках на чёрном рынке, боевых эпизодах и других историях, разворачивающихся вне основного галактического конфликта, проходящих на задворках.»Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Войны клонов», p. 13 Обсуждения того, в каком именно промежутке хронологии «Звёздных войн» разместить «Повстанцев» привели к тому, что было принято сфокусировать сериал вокруг Альянса повстанцев. Таким образом сериал был помещён в период между «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», во время правления Галактической Империи, но не слишком близко к «Новой надежде», чтобы сетинг не повторялся. В отличие от рваной структуры повествования «Войн клонов», в «Повстанцах» было принято решение показать Восстание с точки зрения одной группы персонажей. По словам Дейва Филони, Кинберг представлял сериал как зарисовку на тему Американской революции, он говорил: «сериал похож на историю о пятерых парнях запертых на ферме, где они сражаются с местными подразделениями Британской армии, не имея ни малейшего понятия о действительной политической обстановке.» Он также отметил появление в сериале некоторых упомянутых в оригинальной трилогии событий, таких как роспуск Имперского Сената, который не был показан в фильме. Чтобы как-то дистанцировать новый сериал от предшественника, «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», создатели «Повстанцев» сделали ставку на визуальный стиль, основой которого послужили концепт-арты Ральфа Маккуорри — художника, который работал над оригинальной трилогией. При работе над «Повстанцами» использовались многие идеи и наработки Джорджа Лукаса для сериала «Звёздные войны: Преступный мир»,SDCC 2014: Complete Audio From Star Wars: A New Dawn Panel — TheForce.net а большая часть экшн эпизодов была построена по концепции фильмов об Индиане Джонсе. На ранних стадиях работы над сериалом Disney хотели сделать его более комедийным, однако такой подход не заинтересовал Lucasfilm. Поэтому Кэтлин Кеннеди и креатвиная команда «Повстанцев» приняли решение сделать сериал согласно своему видению. Производство left|thumb|250px|Концепт-арт в стиле [[Ральф Маккуорри|Ральфа Маккуорри на котором изображёны TIE/ln истребители преследующие «Призрак»]] Ветеран Lucasfilm Ltd, скульптор Даррен Маршал, работавший над «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» до их закрытия, разработал скульптуры основных персонажей «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» перед уходом из Lucasfilm в июне 2013 года. В декабре 2013 производственная команда закончила работу над сериями первого сезона, и приступила к анимации первых сцен. В январе 2014 года сценарий был завершён для половины первого сезона. Для пяти эпизодов была закончена запись голосов актеров озвучивания, были готовы раскадровки и эскизы для трех эпизодов, шла работа над анимацией двух эпизодов и один эпизод находился в процессе добавления света. Подходила к завершению запись звуковых эффектов и в вскоре их должны были начать добавлять в мультсериал. В мае 2013 года, к проекту присоединился Грег Уайзман, в качестве эксклюзивного продюсера, не смотря на то, что сериал уже долгое время находился в разработке. 17 января глава производственного отдела Кит Келлогг, заявил, что работа над анимацией первого эпизода окончена. Для облегчения процесса работы над сериалом, специалисты Lucasfilm разработали специальный инструментарий для Adobe Photoshop, который помогал воссоздать художественный стиль Ральфа Маккуорри[http://lucasfilm.com/star-wars-rebels Star Wars Rebels at Lucasfilm.com], а один из персонажей, Зеб Оррелиоз, был создан по его ранним эскизам для вуки Чубакки. Также при создании визуальной концепции сериала, создатели вдохновлялись работами Хаяо Миядзаки — любимого режиссёра президента Lucasfilm Кэтлин Кеннеди. Во время работы над созданием лицевой анимации персонажей, Филони порекомендовал команде аниматоров посмотреть диснеевский мультфильм «Рапунцель: Запутанная история», в котором двумерная мимика персонажей создавалась при помощи технологий трёхмерной анимации. Саймон Кинберг написал сценарий к двум первым эпизодам сериала, в которых будут представлены новые персонажи и рассказаны их истории. В марте 2014 года, Грег Уайзман наметил вектор развития сюжета для первого сезона, и выстроил общую линию развития сериала как трехактную пьесу. Первый сезон послужит первым актом общей сюжетной линии, в то время как второй и третий акты могут занять более одного сезона. Работу над «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» курируют три исполнительных продюсера: Дэйв Филони, Саймон Кинберг и Грег Уайзман. Вместе с Филони, в работе над «Повстанцами» принимают участие ещё несколько членов команды «Войн клонов», а именно: Афина Портильо — продюсер, Килиан Планкетт — арт-директор, Джоель Аарон — CG руководитель, Кейт Келлогг — аниматор и Стюард Ли, в качестве режиссёра. Ли, который долгое время работал над «Войнами клонов» вместе с Филони, подключился к работе над «Повстанцами» к своему брату Стиву Ли, ветерану LucasArts. Кевин Килнер, композитор сериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», присоедился к команде «Повстанцев» в качестве нового композитора. Нанятый Lucasfilm музыкальный продюсер Flux Pavillion записал ремикс на to remix главную музыкальную тему «Повстанцев», написанную Килнером. Так же из команды «Войн клонов» к работе над «Повстанцами» подключилась группа художников концепт-арта, состоящая из Эми Бет Кристенсон, Эндрина Кирка, Пэта Пресли и Криса Глена, менеджера Лиз Каммингс и ещё одного члена команды разработчиков Пола Зиннеса. Пабло Идальго, один из членов Lucasfilm Story Group, сотрудничает с командой «Повстанцев» в качестве энциклопедиста. Команда взяла прицел на полное подражание стилистике оригинальной трилогии. Поэтому, Джоель Аарон пытался сделать картинку более «зернистой», а Мэтью Вуд использовал множество звуковых эффектов и саундтрек первых фильмов серии при работе над сериалом, как и анимация световых мечей, внешний вид и звучание которых приблизили к тому, что было показано в оригинальной трилогии. Релиз thumb|right|200px|Имперский пропагандистский плакат, созданный для рекламы сериала. Сериал «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» впервые был анонсирован 11 марта 2013 года, как безымянный мультипликационный сериал, призванный придти на смену сериалу «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов». Название и дата премьеры были названы позже, и объявлены в пресс-релизе 20 мая 2013 года. Первый тизер «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» был показан на официальном YouTube канале «Звёздные войны» 7 октября 2013 года. Основные персонажи сериала впервые были представлены в январе 2014 года на Nuremberg International Toy Fair, войдя в набор «LEGO Star Wars Rebels». На упаковке набора был изображён «Призрак» и шаттл нападения «Фантом», а в сам набор входили фигурки изображающие Эзру Бриджера, Зеба Оррелиоза, Геру Синдуллу, и свободное место для Кэнана Джаруса. Изначально, на коробке фамилия Зеба была указана как «Орретиос, « однако вскоре, на финальной версии коробки, представленной на the New York Toy Fair, имя было изменено на Оррелиоз, и в комплект вошла фигурка Джарруса. 4 февраля 2014 года, представители Lucasfilm разослали шесть эксклюзивных работ художника Эми Бет Кристенсон шести интернет ресурсам: ET Online, TheForce.net, IGN, Mashable, Omelete, и Empire Online, в ходе рекламной компании «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». Работы были выполнены в виде имперских пропагандистских плакатов. Эта акция была частью ограниченной почтовой рассылки, в ходе которой, 5 февраля 2500 человек получили карточки, выпущенные ограниченным тиражом, с изображениями нового сериала. Письма этой акции приходили в чёрных конвертах, где в графе адреса отправителя значилась Комиссия по охране Нового порядка расположенная на Корусанте, а внутри находилась карточка, с призывам к гражданам с гордостью демонстрировать данные плакаты, в поддержку имперской оккупации Лотала. Собранные в определённом порядке, перевёрнутые лицевой стороной вниз, карточки, образовывали логотип феникса Восстания. Начиная с Чоппера «сварливого дроида-астромеханника» 28 января постепенно начали раскрываться личности всех членов корабля «Призрак». Кэнан был представлен 12 февраля как «джедай-ковбой», а ролик, посвящённый «герою-пройдохе» Эзре Бриджеру, был показан 14 февраля. Два тизера «Повстанцев» под названием «Искра» и «Возгорание» были показаны 17 февраля а ролики, посвящённые Гаразебу Оррелиозу, под названием «Мышцы», Сабин Врен — «Взрывной художник» и Гере Синдулле — «Пилот», были показаны 18, 19, и 20 февраля соответственно. Ролики были опубликованы в независимых новостных источниках, таких, как TV Guide, IGN и Entertainment Weekly, и вскоре стали доступны на официальном YouTube канале «Звёздных войн». 16 апреля в честь проходящего фестиваля WonderCon 2014, на YouTube канале «Звёздный войн» был представлен небольшой фрагмент одной из серий сериала, посвящённый Гере Синдулле. thumb|left|200px|Стилизованный под фильмы постер «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы», показанный на Comic-Con 2014 в Сан-Диего. Первый полноценный трейлер «Повстанцев» вышел 4 мая 2014 года. Тридцатисекундный отрывок трейлера был впервые показан 2 мая на телешоу «Good Morning America», а за тем, 4 мая, была показана полная версия трейлера, которую в течении дня показывали по всем телесетям Disney, а также разместили на сайты StarWars.com и Disney.com. 9 июля 2014 года, на телеканале ESPN, во время «Wednesday Night Baseball», во время матча между командами Сент-Луис Кардиналс и Питтсбург Пайрэтс, прошло тематическое представление, посвящённое «Звёздным войнам», на котором можно было увидеть некоторых героев «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». 24 июля 2014 года, во время фестиваля Comic-Con 2014 в Сан-Диего Lucasfilm представила свою панель . Она носила название «Герои «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы»», и представляли её Дэйв Филони, Саймон Кинберг и основные актёры озвучки сериала. Каждому участнику фестиваля, пришедшему на этот стенд, вручалась «регистрационные карты ГолоНета», позволяющие зайти на перезапущенную версию HoloNetNews.com, на котором размещены небольшие видео ролики с имперской пропагандой.SDCC 2014: The Heroes Of Star Wars Rebels Liveblog — TheForce.net Приблизительно в это же время было показано ещё несколько рекламных видео, включая расширенный трейлер и два эксклюзивных ролика о персонажах, созданных специально для San Diego Comic-Con , которые представили агента Имперского бюро безопасности Каллуса и Инквизитора. В августе был показан семиминутный отрывок, четырёхминутное превью.http://watchdisneyxd.go.com/star-wars-rebels/video/vdka0_c4qvz2zs/watch-exclusive-sneak-peek и три телевизионных рекламных ролика. Начиная с 11 августа были выпущены шесть трёхминутных ролика-предыстории, которые выходили каждый понедельник, на канале Disney XD. Также в этом месяце, на сайте Toys «R» Us начали публиковаться рекламные ролики под названием «Секреты «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы»», которые выходили до октября. 2 октября 2014 года сериал был продлён на второй сезон. На следующий день состоялась премьера сериала, который стартовал с показа телевизионного фильма «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа» на канале Disney Channel. Два последних телевизионных ролика были показаны 13 октября перед началом постоянной трансляции сериала на канале Disney XD. 22 октября 2014 года стало известно о готовящейся премьере сериала в России. 26 октября состоялась российская премьера сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы», которая началась с показа специального эпизода «Искра мятежа». Начиная с 30 января начался показ сериала в России на канале Disney. В январе 2015 года в Москве, в Парке Горького, на несколько дней открылась специальная фотозона с героями нового анимационного сериала Канала Disney «Звёздные Войны: Повстанцы». 3 марта 2015 года было объявлено о том, что Сара Мишель Геллар присоединится к актёрскому составу «Повстанцев» во втором сезоне. За кулисами Представитель Lucasfilm Пабло Идальго первым указал на время действия сериала, сказав что события «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» развернуться спустя, примерно, четырнадцать лет после событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» или за пять лет до «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Однако в официальном пресс-релизе, на сайте StarWars.com, представляющем дроида-астромеханика Чоппера, было указано что действие сериала происходит за четыре года до «Новой надежды», однако Идальго быстро опроверг эти сведения на своей странице в «Твиттере». Позже, в «Star Wars Insider» 148 появилась перепечатка части пресс-релиза Чоппера, с сайта StarWars.com, где датой действия сериала также было указано 4 ДБЯ. В интервью журналу «Empire» Саймон Кинберг рассказал, что сериал будет очень тесно связан со всей сагой: «Я всегда осознавал, что войны: Повстанцы» приведут к IV и потенциально создадут персонажей, которых Вы не могли бы встретить до V или VI, или даже VII эпизода, но убеждением было то, что это будет действовать отдельно от Эпизода VII. Но это не значит, что мы не добавим несколько «пасхалок» в VII, VIII, IX эпизоды.» Изначально Дэйв Филони утверждал, что Зеб Оррелиоз будет представителем новой, ранее неизвестной расы, основанной на ранних эскизах вуки Чубакки, созданных Ральфам Маккуори. Однако в расширенной вселенной уже существовала раса ласат, основанная на эскизах вуки, созданных Маккуори. В разделе Launch Pad журнала «Star Wars Insider» 148, Зеб был отнесён к ласатнийцам, хотя в журнале его фамилию написали с ошибкой «Оррелиоус», вместо Оррелиоз. В 149 выпуске «Star Wars Insider», редакция принесла извинения за ошибку в написании фамилии, но, тем не менее, вновь ошиблись в её написании, на этот раз написав «Оррилиос». Вышедшая 2 сентября 2014 года новая книга Джона Джексона Миллера «Новый рассвет», посвящена судьбе некоторых персонажей до событий сериала. Она стала первым романом, ставшим частью новой истории «Звёздный войн», создаваемой в застенках Lucasfilm Ltd. усилиями Lucasfilm Story Group. Эпизоды right|thumb|200px|Для шестого эпизода третьего сезона логотип сериала был выполнен в стилистике сериала «Войны клонов». Состав * Бонни Вайлд — Золотой-пять * Брент Спайнер — Галл Трайвис * Ванесса Маршалл — Гера Синдулла * Грег Уайзман — Неизвестный штурмовик-коммандер, Штурмовик-коммандер, Штурмовик #3 * Грег Эллис — Вален Рудор, Штурмовик #5 * Данте Баско — Джэй Келл * Джеймс Хонг — Азмориган * Дэвид Шонесси — Камберлейн Ареско, Майлс Гринт, Тсокло, Беженец #1, Имперский офицер диспетчер #1, Имперский водитель транспорта, Штурмовик #1 * Дэйв Филони — Штурмовик #1 * Ди Брэдли Бейкер — Эфраим Бриджер, Старый Джо, Кассиус Константин, TIE пилотt #2, Феникс #3, Техник повстанцев, КК-3636, КК-5576-39, КТ-7567, Золотой-четыре * Джеймс Арнольд Тейлор — Оби-Ван Кеноби * Джеймс Эрл Джонс — Дарт ВейдерЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала * Джейсон Айзекс — Инквизитор * Джош Бренер — Эрскин Семаж * Дэвид Ойелово — Агент Каллус * Дэвид Экорд — Главный пилот TIE истребителей, Пилот #2, Протокольный дроид #2 * Женевьева О'Рейли — Мон Мотма * Кион Янг — Коммандер Сато, Имперский техник, Имперский техник #3 * Кит Шарабайка — Цикатро Визаго, Капитан транспорта, Имперский офицер #1, Старик, Солдат шаттла #2 * Кэт Сьюси — Макет Туа, Мира Бриджер * Ларс Миккельсен — Гранд-адмирал Траун * Лайам О’Брайэн — Йогар Лист, Морад Самар и Торговец #1, Штурмовик #1, Штурмовик-коммандер, Имперский техник, Пилот шаттла * Мэттью Вуд — Командир подразделения штурмовиков, Штурмовик, Штурмовик #3, Имперский капитан * Нейтан Кресс — Ведж Антиллес * Питер Макнилл — Тсибо * Иэн Макдёрмид — Император Палпатин * Пол Рубенс — RX-24 * Сара Мишель Геллар — Седьмая сестра * Стивен Блюм — Гаразеб Оррелиоз Альтон Кастл,Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа Амда Уабо, Шткрмовик-коммандер, Штурмовик #2, , Штурмовик #3, Штурмовик #6,, Пилот шагохода, Техник сканера, Солдат шаттла #1, Член корабля имерии, Имперский техник #2 * Стивен Стантон — Уилхафф Таркин, Офицер имперского крейсера, Штурмовик #1, Штурмовик #2 * Сэм Уитвер — Император, W1-LE, Imperial Technician, Дарт Мол * Тейлор Грэй — Эзра Бриджер * Тия Сиркар — Сабин Врен * Фил ЛаМарр — Бейл Органа, Офицер на мостике, Офицер * Филип Энтони Родригес — Пятый брат * Фредди Принц (младший) — Кэнан Джарус, Штурмовик #1, Протокольный дроид #1 * Фрэнк Оз — Йода * Энтони Дениэлс — C-3PO * Эрик Лопез — Назхрос Олег, Техник * Эшли Экштейн — Асока Тано * Юрий Ловенталь — Золотой-лидер |crew= * Эксклюзивные продюсеры — Дэйв Филони, Саймон Кинберг и Грег Уайзман * Креативный исполнитель — Рейн Робертс * Линейный продюсер — Афина Портильо * Художественны директор — Килиан Планкетт * Руководитель подразделения CG эффектов — Джоэл Арон * Руководитель подразделения анимации — Кит Келлог * Режиссёры эпизодов — Стюард Ли и Стив Ли * Художники концепта — Эми Бет Кристенсон, Эндриан Кирк, Пэт Пресли и Крис Глен * Команда разработчиков — Пол Зиннес * Композитор — Кевин Килнер }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars Comic 3» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки на внешние источники Официальные сайты {http://rebels.disney.ru/ Официальный русский сайт сериала Звёздные войны: Повстанцы} * * * Join the Rebellion on the Disney Parks YouTube channel * Meet Chopper on the Disney Parks YouTube channel * * HOLONET NEWS * Sienar Fleet Systems — TIE fighter and Starship Manufacturer Новостные источники * * * * 'Star Wars Rebels': New series goes to dark places — EW.com * EXKLUSIV!: Neuer Droide : Star Wars — Rebels — Interview mit Produzent Dave Filoni — moviepilot.de * First look: 'Star Wars Rebels' rustles up a cowboy Jedi — USA Today * Greg Weisman Talks Star Wars Rebels and Showing the Beginning of the Rebel Alliance — IGN * [http://www.tvguide.com/News/Star-Wars-Rebels-Ezra-1077773.aspx First Look: A New Recruit for Star Wars Rebels — TV Guide] * Star Wars Rebels Exclusive First Look: Meet Zeb — IGN * 'Star Wars Rebels' Sabine’s Reveal Sneak Peek — Hollywood Reporter * 'Star Wars Rebels': Final hero revealed plus all the new characters — EW.com * Star Wars Rebels- Behind the Force on the ToysRUsCanada YouTube channel Категория:Анимационные сериалы Категория:Звёздные войны: Повстанцы Категория:Каноничные сериалы